Suga Mama
by FourEyed-CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Ratchet never wanted to be in the situation that he was currently in. It wasn't his idea to behind this dam house and watch over June. However, since he really had no choice at the situation for that matter. He might as well do what any other medic would do. Record in some research and observe... (rated M for safety and for the future) [Hiatus for now, possible revision]
1. She's a suga mama

Hello guys, sorry for being a way for a while. This funny idea popped into my mind after listening one of Beyoncé's songs. it was fun typing this story and I hope you guys have fun reading it :) Transformers are owned by Hasbro and the song is owned and created by Beyoncé.

"_Suga mama" by Beyoncé _

By primus, how in Cybertron did Ratchet ended up in this situation. Here he was parked behind Jack's house, because doing curb-side duty in front of the house was just way too obvious and too suspicious for humans (Or so Acree says). That the humans around the neighborhood would start to question and wonder why there was an unlicensed paramedic vehicle in front of the house for long period of hours. Fortunately, he didn't need to worry about the humans in the neighboring households spotting him in the backyard due to the white fence that was tall enough to hide his vehicle form from the their windows.

"_Dam humans and their curiosity_…"He grumbled angrily to himself. Slag it, why in the world would Prime make him watch over Jack's mother? On top of that, why did he have to watch over her in secret? She knew who he was. She knew what he was and on top of that, she even knew where the dam hidden base was.

"My mom is kinda the type of person who doesn't like people watching over her. She says it bothers the hell out her." Jack's voice popped in Ratchet's processors as he mentioned it after Optimus so 'gratefully' bestowed the duty on the medic. Ratchet knew June Darby well enough to agree on Jack's comment about his mother. She was an intelligent and independent female who always spoke her mind. It was understandable why she wouldn't like somebody watching over her 24/7. He would have hated the idea if he had someone watching over him all the time.

"_By the pits of Kaon, why did it have to be me!? I have tons of work to do!_" The grumpy medic thought to himself. He hated leaving his precious work and research to go unfinished, but Prime said it would 'do him some good' to get out of his lab and 'insisted' that Ratchet would go out and watch over June for a while. Since she knew where the hidden base was. The Decepticons could attach a tracking beacon on her and follow it, revealing the where a bouts of their base. After a few hours of staring at the back of the empty house, he was already considering to leave and go back to base. He would have the excuse that she stayed at the hospital due to some medical emergency. That was until he heard the garage's door opening and June's car going inside of it.

"Slaggit…"

He watched the large dark window in front of him quickly brighten with white light. The thick purple curtains thankfully concealed his 'great' hiding spot. The curtains were parted just enough that Ratchet could see inside the simple bedroom. He watched June talking in her phone as she took off her shoes and socks, tossing them in the closet. He enhanced his audio sensors to listen to her conversation.

"_Just in case for any Decepticon tracking signals.._." He assured himself. He'd be dammed if what he was doing was called snooping. Ratchet was no snoop.

"Okay jack that's fine, just be careful and be here by 11 on the dot. No buts okay? Alright see you home, love you, bye."

Ratchet quietly watched through the small opening of the thick curtains as June tossed her purse and phone on to her bed, sighing in relief. She raised her arms above her head, stretching them.

"Finally, some **me** time." She said out loud, making her way around her bed towards her night stand where a small black stereo system laid. She leaned over a bit, her bottom pointing towards the window. Ratchet quickly scanned around the bedroom, avoiding looking at June's rear end. Her room was simple and modern. Four creamed colored walls and a white tiled floor, furnished with an espresso colored furniture.

"_Damn that was so good…_

_ I wanna buy him a short set..."_

Ratchet quickly glanced back at June, who was bobbing her head and swaying her hips gently to the beat of the music that emitted from the stereo system. She began to roll her shoulders to the rise and fall of the beat of the music, walking backwards towards the middle of the room. She turned around, facing the window, unaware of the certain medic watching her. Her eyes were closed as she swayed her body side to side along to the music. A smile was planted on her face as she began to take off her yellow cardigan.

_"I'ma be like a jolly rancher that you get from the corner store. _

_ I'ma be like a waffle cone that's dripping down to the floor. _

_ The way you do if for me I can't lie._

_ About to be up in the mall all night._

_ Whatever I get you putting it on._

_ Don't give me no lip let mama do it all."_

Ratchet wheeled in a bit closer towards the window as June tossed her cardigan on her bed and began to pull off her soft green uniform shirt over her head, her hips swirling in a quick side to side motions along the quick beat to the song.

"By primus…" Ratchet muttered as he watched her hips swirl around rhythmically like if they were fitted with perfectly lubricated gyros. Is this what that human femme did during her '**me** time?' Was he really going to sit there and watch this human femme dance so proclivity to herself while she undresses, like some pervert? Slag no; he'd be dammed if someone ever called him a pervert. Ratchet was no pervert.

Well, Prime did say that Ratchet should learn more about the human anatomy, just in case if something to ever happen to the children. Besides, Ratchet was the type of bot to observe things up close. "_I wouldn't want to miss such a rare opportunity to observe_..." He thought. After all, there were indeed two human femmes in the Prime group, so it would make perfect sense to watch one undisturbed. Ratchet was well aware on how shy and subconscious most humans (especially human femmes) can get when it comes being bare bodied in front of others. This was a perfect moment for him to study, to _observe_.

"I must get closer…for research…" He assured himself. He then quickly and quietly transformed out of his vehicle form. Lying on his abdomen, inching himself closer to the window, his optics staring intently at June. He had begun to record the dancing mother, parading around in the middle of her room, not wanting to miss a thing for his research.

_"Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be _

_ Your suga give mama some suga mama _

_ Suga ma-ma-mama _

_ I'm your suga mama, suga mama"_

"Suga mama?" Ratchet bit his lower mouth plate. June was now in her baby blue bra and her scrub bottoms, her back facing the window, allowing the dazed medic to watching closely at her swaying bottom. Her left arm was raised above her head and her right was pointing downward, her hips moving in a counter clockwise motion. Her knees bending a bit more for every round motion she did, lowering her body closer to the floor. Her bottom was just a few inches from the floor until she did a sudden motion that caused Ratchet to suck in air through his intakes. She had quickly arched her back, causing her butt to protrude out as she slowly raised herself up.

"Sweet Primus…how did she do that?" he muttered. Ratchet could feel the energon flowing through his circulatory system start to race, heating up his body. His vent fans begun to let out a low hum as they worked harder and faster to cool down his overly heated body. He bawled his servos tightly, destroying the soft grass underneath. His face grew hot as he frowned, not taking his optics off her. "_Frag, I haven't felt like since Cybertron…"_ He thought. It had been eons since he felt like this, the strong tug of attraction towards a femme (a human femme none the less). Aside from Arcee, there wasn't any evidence that other femmes had escaped Cybertron and made their way to Earth. Back then, he knew that he had to hide away those primal instincts deep within him, just like his comrades for the sake of the mission to get rid of the Decepticons. But right now, he was having a hard time controlling himself. And he liked it.

June turned around, now fully facing the window. Her little breasts bounced up and down in her bra as she marched around the middle of her room with both her arms above her head, swaying in the opposite motion of her hips. She was so into the music she obviously didn't notice the pair of optics watching her so intently.

"Oh, they jiggle…they look so soft." Ratchet couldn't take his optics off those little lumps on June's chest as they bounced around happily. They were so hypnotizing. Ratchet started to become increasingly uncomfortable between the junctions of his legs. He quietly brought up his knees closer to his body. Resting his body on his knees and feet, like a cat ready to pounce.

The unknowing mother yanked down her pants, exposing her matching baby blue panties that snugged around her feminine regions. Her well-formed legs kicked the pants off towards the one of the corners of her room. Ratchet's right servo reached down to his heated codpiece, trying to relief some of the throbbing ache that was increasingly growing.

"_Hey, hey, sit on mama lap _

_ Hey, hey come sit on mama lap _

_ Hey come sit on mama lap _

_ Hey, hey come sit on mama lap _

_ Hey!"_

Ratchet's body grew hotter as he watched the little human femme dance so deliciously around her room. His optics suddenly grew wide and spun around dramatically as June begun to remove her bra. Both his servos were tightly holding together his cod piece, preventing it to burst open. He forced himself to lower his head towards the soft ground and closed his optics tightly. He needed to get of here. He knew he couldn't hold himself any longer. His throbbing energy rod was threating to burst out of his burning cod piece at any moment. "T-that's enough research for now…!" he stuttered to himself. He didn't dare to glance back through the window as he rushed up and dashed around the house, knocking over the 3 green large garbage bins that stood on the side of the fence. He cursed out, almost tripping over at the fallen bins, trash was thrown about all over front drive way. His servos still holding his codpiece tightly closed. He honestly didn't care at this point if any humans saw him right now. He needed to get out of there. He quickly transformed into his vehicle form and peeled out up the street. He was long gone when June opened her front door a few moments later; a purple fluffy robe was wrapped around her body firmly. She looked around her now filthy drive way and groaned out.

"Those dam kids!"

As for Ratchet, he went for a drive, a long, _long _drive.

Well there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I might do more for this fic, but that's up in the air for now lol Thanks for reading my story and comment if you want too :)


	2. Frustration

Oh my goodness! you guys really enjoyed my fic! Thank you all who read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me! sorry for my late post of this chapter. I've been quite the busy bee this past week. Well enough about me! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 :)

"Oh...Slag.."

Ratchet blinked his wide optics nervously as he stared at the sudden sight before him. Her little body was a mere three feet away from his face, only a large frame of glass stood between them. The purple curtains that 'concealed' him from her were pulled far apart, giving Ratchet a clear view of the human femme that he was observing on for his research. June's pale blue eyes stared right into Ratchet's bright optics, their gaze locked to one another for what seemed like hours.

Ratchet gulped as he quickly raised his large servos up, waving them drastically from side to side in a hectic manner. "M-Ms. Darby t-this is NOT what it looks like! I was merely here to watc-guard you!" The medic desperately kept on adding some sort of believable excuse the human mother, while trying his best to avoid his betraying optics from looking down at her exposed body. Her arms were loosely crossed her bare breasts. Her lower feminine regions were still covered by that little piece of blue cloth that hugged around the junction of her legs oh so perfectly. Ratchet could start to feel his body betray him as well, his body temperature begun to steadily climb up again. A little bit too fast in certain areas.

Ratchet shifted his knees apart a bit, pointing his ventilation fans downward. June merely just stared at the blabbering mech, her face lacked of any emotions. Ratchet slowly ceased his web of excuses, getting the hint that she wasn't falling for it. Her eyes still locked on to Ratchet, who started to increasingly get uncomfortable by her blank stare. Ratchet gulped again,

"Ms. Darby?" He called out tensely. June merely blinked a few times before slowly letting a small smile grow on her lips. Ratchet was a bit taken back at her reaction. He thought she was going to have a fit and curse him out like some deranged Decepticon. But instead, she was **smiling** at him. He had to admit though; he enjoyed this reaction far more than the one he previously thought of.

June slowly begun to slowly sway her hips in a seductive serpentine manner, just like before when Ratchet was deep in his observation (in the sake of research of coarse). Her small smile that was planted on soft lips was filled with that primal instinct that Ratchet hadn't seen in… millennia

"Oh Ratchet, only doctors and patients call me that, you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Well I **am **a doctor, Ms. Darby." He replied, faster than his mind could processes. His optics glued on to her fluent motion of her abdomen and hips. Her body glowed from the blue light that shined down on her from his optics. His keen vision could see June's fit muscles gently loosen and contract behind her soft and creamed colored skin. His servos twitched. He wanted to touch it, to touch **her**. He wanted to be able to run his finger joints up and down her delicate skin. To find some answers for the bubbling questions that were growing deep within his processors. How soft was it? How smooth was it? Was it soft everywhere or just in certain areas? How much could he squeeze before it became painful for her. He wanted to know. Oh dear Primus, how deeply he wanted to know.

"Well if that's the case, may I call you doctor?" She gave another seductive smile towards the mech, with addition of a little wink.

"Certainly…" Ratchet's voice was a bit huskier than before, his logic systems in his mainframe were becoming clouded. He had no idea June had such a 'stimulating' side to her and he was very much enjoying it.

Ratchet bit his lower mouth plate as he watched June walk closer to the window, her pelvis barely rubbing against the window in a smooth grinding motion. He let out a low growl of frustration. Slaggit it all, he may not be has young as he once was, but fraggit he still had urges too. Powerful urges that were going to drive him up the wall if he did not do something about soon. All that unnecessary stored energy…It was driving him mad. He closed his optics for a moment, trying to collect his composure. "_Too much unnecessary energy can inflict some inner damage to a bot…the body can over heat and blow out or fry some circuits…_" He assured himself. He obviously knew what happens to a bot with too much energy. There was only two ways to let out backed up energy and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to find some stupid Decepticon to fight.

He opened his optics and stared down at the little human. Her back was facing him, giving a glorious opportunity to look at her behind. She begun to arch her back a bit more, protruding her bottom. That little blue cloth covering her feminine parts was stretching and expanding every time she swirled around. Dam that little cloth. It was toying with him; he wanted to see what secrets it was hiding. His servos began to twitch again. By Primus, how did something so firm look so deliciously soft? His glossa began to over lubricate in his mouth, making the heated medic to swallow hard. He kept his mouth firmly close to prevent himself from drooling. His codpiece begun to burn and ache from neglect. He gladly gave it attention by placing his left servo it to relief a bit of tension. He sucked in air through his intakes as he watched the little human dancing before him. She turned her head a bit, looking up at with him with such lustful eyes. Her delicate hands held her breast, gently moving them in a small circular motion, squeezing them gently.

"Doctor…" She moaned.

"Sweet primus…" He thought. He couldn't hold it in any longer. His codpiece opened, his large left servo quickly wrapped its finger joints around his throbbing energy rod, squeezing a bit too tightly. His bright optics squinted from the jolt that ran up his body. He could feel that knot in his abdomen begun to tighten. Oh Frag, He hadn't felt that strong and amazing sensation in eons. He figured that knotting sensation rusted up and died out years ago. Thank Primus that he was wrong.

His face was hot, and flustered. He braced himself with his right servo on the wall above the window. His helm hung loosely down as he stared at June through her window. His trembling servo ran up and down his heated shaft, squeezing the base every time he went over it.

"Doctor…" Oh Prius how he was beginning to loved when she called him by his title.

"Doctor…"

"Doc..."

"YO DOC"

Ratchet's mind came crashing down like a meteor onto a planet made out entirely thin glass. He blinked his optics, placing his trembling left servo on his helm. His optics scanned around hectically. Keyboards…green screens…the odd stench of motor oil and human snacks…

He was at the Autobot secret headquarters.

"Hey doc, you alright?" Smokescreen's right servos landed on Ratchet's shoulder. The sudden jolt of physical contact was too just much for Ratchet's hot and sensitive body. Ratchet growled out loudly, swatting the young bot's servos away. He turned around, facing Smokescreen.

"I WAS, UNTIL YOU INTERUPTED ME!" Every bot and human stopped on what they were doing and stared at the frustrated medic in utter confusion. Ratchet servos were clenched so tightly, a few of his finger joints begun to pop under the sudden pressure. "_You got to be kidding me…_" the grumpy medic thought to himself. Slag it all! He knew it! He dam well knew it that it was all good to be real! The real June Darby would never do something like that. He couldn't believe that all it was some day dream that his sick mind conjured up.

"Whoa, sorry Ratchet. Take it easy I was gonna ask you somethin." Smokescreen raised his servos in a surrendering manner. He backed away from the hot medic towards Arcee and BumbleBee. The kids watched over their couch as Bulkhead and Optimus shared a glance at one another.

"Well you did Smokescreen!"

"Sorry doc I didn't mean to-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ratchet yelled out, glaring at the young bot with much anger and annoyance.

He started to grumble to himself as he walked past the three young bots, his glaring eyes never leaving Smokescreen. Smokescreen simply started at the Medic with wide optics and gulped. Ratchet made his way to the ground bridge control panel, muttering out curse words in Cybertronian. Optimus frowned and walked over to his friend, placing his large servo on to Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet could feel his heated body tremble under the autobot leader's gentle touch. He tried to ease himself down and let out a long sigh. He looked over his shoulder at Optimus. He could see the concern written all over the Prime's face

"Ratchet, is something the matter?" Optimus asked, his voice was smooth and calm like always, but there was that edge of worry within it. He leaned a bit, closer, trying to make optic contact with his friend. Optimus servo begun to warm up from the rising temperatures that radiated from Ratchet's body. He could even feel the waves of heat leaving out Ratchet, and warm up the air around them.

"I-I'm fine, just overly frustrated and stressed with all the work I need to get done. I…I just need to take a drive, you know to relieve some stress…to clear my mind for a bit" Ratchet mumbled as he pushed a few buttons on the green panel. He could feel his face begun to fluster from his embarrassment. He begun to shift one leg to another, the heat from the junctions of his legs were becoming unbearable. He picked a quiet and secluded part of a mountain trail and pulled down the lever. The ground bridge zapped to life. Optimus glanced up at the ground bridge and the down to Ratchet.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes Optimus, I'll be fine. I'll drive back to base after I have time to ease my mind." He replied, walking away from Optimus and quickly transformed into his vehicle form. Peeling into the swirling green vortex, his large tires screeching out loudly, leaving only but smoke and black tires tracks on the floor. The members of team Prime were obviously confused and concerned. After the vortex fully closed, all the attention immediately went over to Smokescreen. Who raised his arms and blurted out,

"Hey! Why are you all looking at me like that; I didn't insult the guy or anything! I swear! I didn't do nothing!" Arcee immediately to point her finger joint at the 'accused' and begun to scorn at Smokescreen for bothering the medic. Bumble Bee and Bulkhead rushed over to their fellow mech's side, defined him. Even the kids had begun to add their opinions into the growing argument. The Autobot leader closed his optics and merely swayed his helm side to side at the bickering group. He opened his optics again, staring up at the ground bridge control screen, wondering about his old friend.

As for Ratchet, he went for a drive. A long,_ long_ drive deep within the woods.

There's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I typed it. It was fun ^.^

Thank you for taking the time to read it. Leave a review if you want :)


	3. Waiting

Hello my readers! I am alive again! I am so deeply sorry for being away for such a long time. I now have plenty of time to continue on with the story. I have a lot of juicy and funny ideas and I honestly don't know how far I can go with the 'M rated' situation. So I might open an account on Adult . when I do, I'll type up my username in my profile. :) Once again I am really sorry for not continuing on with the story for such a long time. It wont happen again! ( I hope 0.0) Anyway on to the story! Transformers owned by Hasbro. When I See You by Fantasia. Tania is my character. :)

P.S I love you all! :)

P.P.S pardon for any mistakes (if there is any. I checked it like 5 times so I hope not lol)

"Ratchet."

"Yes Optimus?" The medic peeled his optics from his project and aimed them up at the Autobot leader.

"Jack and Arcee have not yet arrived from their mission." Optimus's bright blue optics stared down into the medic's tired ones.

The medic sighed, lowering down his tools on to the medical table.

"I'll be on my way."

That was two hours ago, two very long and quite frankly, very boring hours ago. It was 10:30 in the evening; the sun had long been tucked away behind the horizon, giving way to the pale moon and the bright stars. The soft light from the moon cascaded over ratchet's vehicle form, giving him a soft shine. Ratchet stared blankly at the back of the Darby's residence for what seemed to be eons. The neighborhood was quiet; all the human families were tucked in their homes, resting in for the night. Ratchet could hear the engines of the few cars that passed by and the little songs of the nearby crickets. He had to admit; the tiny insects were easing him down and making the waiting more bearable. Ratchet had considered himself as a patient bot when it came to certain situations, but in the situation he was currently in, not so much. Ratchet grumbled to himself. He had grown tired of sitting on his aft, waiting for someone to arrive at the Darby's home. He had tons of work to do back at the base and that's not including all the unfinished projects that cluttered around his medical lab.

"Did I leave melding drill on..?" he pondered to himself. If he did he might have recharge it again and that takes about an hour. Dammit.

"_Slaggit, I have no time for this nonsense. I have plenty of work to finish and yet here I am. Where the slag is Jack and Arcee?" _The medic grumbled. His overworked processors were basically running on a never ending track field, reviewing his list of all the unfinished work that needed his attention back at the base. Bumblebee was due for a much needed upgrade to his mainframe; The Ground Bridge was on the fritz again, (thanks to a certain moody green bulky bucket of bolts). Smokescreen still had metal burn on his aft and legs from the last battle with the Decepticons. On top of that, (because a medic's job is never done.) it was Optimus Prime's annual checkup and that it self takes at least 6 hours. Optimus is a whole lot of bot and a whole lot of bot takes a whole lot of hours. _Ugh._

The grumpy old medic sighed out angrily. His joints had begun to ache from being immobile in his vehicle form for so long. He raised his large frame up high as he could possibly go from his large wheels, receiving a couple of pops and loud cracks from his frontal and rear axles. He then tilted on his vehicle form to the right side and stretched the front and back left tires out as far as he could go. He continued on the same stretch position his left side and groaned. He ended his stretching session by lowering himself onto his thick front tires and raised his back ones as high he could go, like some cat that just woke up from a 'half a day' nap. He let out a low groan as his rest back down on his wheels and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

"Oh_ slag it all to the dry pits of Kaon_!" The medic growled inwardly and quickly opened a com link to Arcee.

"Arcee, where the slag are you!? I've been here for almost three hours and Ms. Darby has not arrived from the hospital. I have plenty of things to do back at the base! I don't have time to wait here! How far are you from Jack's house?"

"Hello to you too, Ratchet." The femme replied calmly, though Ratchet could sense the small smile on her faceplates, causing the old bot to grumble again. "Jack and I are returning from the mission, but it's going to take us a while to get there. We are still a couple of miles away from Jasper. Unless you fixed the Ground Bridge already, have you?"

The medic's engine roared out due to the frustration that was bubbling inside of him, causing some of the neighboring dogs to bark. Thank Primus that the large white fence behind the house concealed him and the house behind him was not sold yet. He was pretty sure some of neighboring humans probably heard him, but he didn't care. He was just too frustrated and annoyed to care about some silly human's curiosity. "No I have not, because I've been here sitting on my aft for hours!" He could hear the young femme let out a soft sigh before replying.

"Just sit tight for a little while longer Ratchet. Jack already called his mother and she is on her way home now. I'll open up the com link again when we reach the 5 mile radius from the town." With that Ratchet closed the com link and sighed. His optics stared directly at the large window in front of him. The large purple curtains were slightly opened; a narrow slip of exposed darkness was all he could see between them. Ratchet's optics were fixed on the window's small gap. A low hum softly radiated from beneath Ratchet's hood, he was calming down.

"_I have to bring some of those earth bugs into my lab_…" He thought as he listened to the crickets singing, gently pushing his irritation aside. Ratchet's mind had begun to drift down into his memory drives, in the search for a certain recording that was a great importance to him. For his research.

The recording was named 'JDResearch #1' and it was the only accountable observation video that he had in his possession.

A month had since passed when he became the human female's part time undercover guardian ('part time' and 'guardian' being loosely hung terms). Watching over the mother in her household at the random and annoying times where Jack and Arcee were still on missions or doing who knows what. He had to admit (only to himself of course), that after his first observation of the human female, he was a little bit more than eager to watch over her again. However, the more he watched over her, the more he hated it. All the times he was on guard duty at her home, she was far too busy cooking for her and her son or doing other miscellaneous things around the house, leaving Ratchet to stare at the empty bedroom with nothing to observe. Also, the fraggit little thing called time was never on his side, the little rare moments where Ms. Darby was in her room, in the processes of undressing herself to bathe were dramatically cut short by the arrival of Jack and Arcee, leaving a very frustrated medic to rumble back to base with nothing but a unconformable area between his leg joints.

Ratchet's mind went back to the recording he had set in his drives. The thought of deleting that video had run across his mind multiple times in the past. Mostly due to the fact that every time he would watch it, his mind would always lose focus and wander off, conjuring up scenes of that little nurse. It was driving him mad. The image of her slim and bare body slowly dancing along to the music, with nothing but those matching pieces of baby blue fabric snugged around her intimate areas ever so perfectly was enough to cause the mech to go up a wall. He would lose much of his concentration on his work, causing him to make a lot of foolish mistakes multiple times. At first, the mistakes were here and there, nothing noticeable. Unfortunately, ever since he accidently gave that femme energon shot to Bulkhead instead of Arcee, his fellow comrades begun to take notice to Ratchet's blunders and were becoming wary, especially Optimus Prime.

Ratchet's frame shuddered a bit at the thought of that horrible week. Bulkhead would just sit around and complain to everyone that his "frame was too fat" or started to leak from his optics at those ridiculous human soap operas that he would make the human kids watch. The worst of it all was his sudden dam mood swings. One second Bulkhead would be fine and relaxed and the next…well there's a reason why Ratchet has to fix the Ground Bridge and a list of other things. However, Ratchet didn't really understand it though. All the shot was just some nutrients for Arcee to keep her fit and ready to go. If anything the shot would have cause bulkhead to be a bit more flexible or at least more graceful. Not some bulky version of Starscream.

"_Thank primus that was over_…" The mech thought. He would rather take his chances with the entire crew on Megatron's war ship than to ever deal with a hormonally imbalanced wrecker again.

Ratchet sighed and closed the video file. He considered to just take a small drive around the neighborhood to get some circulation to his stiff joints. That was until he heard a familiar car engine approaching the house and the garage door opening. Ratchet waited patiently, tuning up his audio sensors high enough to hear the mother walking around the house, talking to someone on her cellular device. He scanned the call for any Decepticon activity but found none. Ratchet should have stopped listening to Ms. Darby's conversation, but He just wanted to make sure. Just in case.

"_You can never be too careful_..." Ratchet assured himself. Listening intently to the conversation the mother was having.

"Oh I don't know Tania; I don't go out to nightclubs and all that, it's not my cup of tea…I'm not really into the nightlife."

"Oh come now June! Stop being a stick in the mud; you never want to hang with me!" the other human female named Tania replied. June laughed before replying back to her coworker.

"Tania don't say that, you know that's not true. Besides I'm tired. I had a very busy day today, plus I can't just leave Jack here alone while I'm out mingling." Her voice was becoming louder as she came closer to her bedroom.

"June, your treating your son like a child. Jack is a responsible young man; you say it yourself all the time. It's not like he is riding around with some underground gang somewhere up in the desert." Ratchet scoffed at the other female's statement.

"_You have no idea_." He thought to himself.

The crisp white lights to the bed room were turned on by June as she entered her room.

She was wearing her signature pastel green uniform with her bright yellow cardigan. However on closer inspection, Ratchet could spot the few splatter marks of human blood sprinkled around on her shirt and the upper areas of her pants. Her raven hair was in disarray, and barely contained in that round hair band that loosely hung from her head. Her soft blue eyes were encircled with dark bands, displaying that feeling that Ratchet knew all too well. Exhaustion.

"Maybe next time, Tania. I just got home and I want to relax before Jack gets here. I was all over the Maternity Ward today."

"I'm holding you on to that 'next time' June. Rest easy, baby mama." June let out a small chuckle.

"Bye Tania." June sighed out as she closed her phone.

Ratchet's optics followed the tired nurse as she made her way in her bedroom. June Darby had small smile growing on her delicate lips as she placed her little yellow purse and matching yellow cardigan on the edge of her bed. Ratchet noticed the sheets and pillows that adorn her bed were dramatically different from the ones she normally had. The soft pastel hues of blues and greens blending within each other were now replaced by bold and abstracting reds, browns and whites. Ratchet scanned over at the soft bed, analyzing the materials within it. Memory foam? He remembered back at Cybertron, they would have large and thick slabs of the same like material to cushion the fall of young Cybertronians who were practicing on close range combat. They were dense and thick, enough to support even the largest of mechs. But here on earth, in June's room it seemed so soft, so delicate. Its only role was to support the human mother's slim form. The medic admittedly (only to himself obviously) wanted to try out the bed and see how it felt. He soon shrugged off the ridiculous idea and continued on watching over Mrs. Darby.

June pulled off her shoes, followed by her socks and tossed them in the closet. She plopped her rear end on to the edge of her bed and began to rub her little feet one by one. By the facial expressions she was making, the medic knew that she was in slight discomfort from her swore little feet. Her slim fingers gently rubbed each individual toe for a few minutes before moving to another for the same treatment. Ratchet stared at the little numbs becoming slightly pink from the continuous rubbing from June's hands.

After about 5 minutes, June got up from her bed and squeezed her toes hard enough from them to crack. She then made her way to the other side of her bed, towards her nightstand. Ratchet optics grew wide in shock, as she made her way to the little black stereo that she'd neglected for about month. Was this really happening? Was she really going perform those little dances of hers again for him? (To add more evidence for his research, because a medic's job is never done). Oh he prayed to Primus that she would.

June bended over slightly towards her little stereo, she slim fingers on the side of the little machine, figuring out what song she was in the mood for. Ratchet took this opportunity to quickly and ever so quietly to transform into his regular form. He rested his body back down on the cool grass and peek his blue optics through the curtains. His denta were already pressing down hard on his lower mouth plate.

"Hmm let's see…ah here we go…" June pressed down on the little play button before turning the volume knob. The sudden thick and smooth beat of the bass boomed out of the radio's little but powerful speakers. June she made her way to her bed and sat herself of the right side of her bed. As the singer's smooth voice poured out of the radio, she pulled off the poor excuse of a hair band and tossed it beside the radio. Her messy hair draped over her shoulders as she bobbed her head side to side to the music. Her mouth was up in a smile as she mouthed the words to the song.

_"__You're always on my mind.  
>When you come around I get shy.<br>When I see you, when I see you  
>never know when you might walk by.<br>So I gotta be right on time. When I see you."_

Ratchet had been recording June from the moment she pressed the play button on that little stereo system. Oh Primus, how he envied that little piece of machinery. There it was just sitting on that night stand facing him, mocking him. Doing absolutely nothing, but somehow that little black box had the power to change her moods, to make her sway and swirl that little slim body hers ever so deliciously, to make her lower her strong walls just enough for her to relax and enjoy the small moment she had to herself. Ratchet glared daggers and the box. Never in a million years had Ratchet ever felt so jealous of a piece of simple machinery.

Ratchet's vision went back to June, who was in the processes of removing her uniform top, carefully trying not to have her face make contact with the blood stains. His optics spun around as he zoomed up to June's bare midsection, crawling upwards as more of her creamy colored skin was exposed. June placed the shirt on the floor and then started to remove her pants. Ratchet's servos had begun to slowly dig into the soft grass, ripping them out from the roots. He unknowingly licked his mouth plates as she laid there on her bed with nothing but those matching pieces of fabric around her intimate areas. This time, they were pink, with some sort of white stitching on the edges. Ratchet face grew hot as he quickly accessed the internet to gain more information about June's under attire.

"Bra…P-panties…?" the medic muttered. On cue, the mech's ventilation system kicked in gear and begun to battle out with Ratchet's rising body temperature. He bit his lower mouth harder than before, drawing energon. He quickly licked the small wound with his glossa. His optics slowly made their way up and down June's body, taking in all her small curves. She was laying on her right side with her left leg folded, close to her body. Ratchet optics stopped at her exposed part of her bottom that wasn't hidden away from her panties. Ratchet felt his servos twitch. The thought of his servos running up and down that soft round bottom of hers and squeezing it, was enough to cause his cod piece to ache. Her body looked to soft and relaxed as she held a small pillow in her arms, still singing along to the song.

_"__I lay my head on my pillow.  
>You got me staring out the window.<br>Wish on a star for a sign.  
>What's the reason why yeah..."<em>

June's tired eyes opened and glanced over at her window. Ratchet immediately slammed his face on to the torn grass and upturned dirt that he created from digging his servos. He stayed motionless, frozen with fear that his cover had been blown. Oh Primus, what was he going to do? What was he going to say to her? Oh frag, what will **she** say or do? Tell his fellow comrades!? Tell Jack!? Oh goodness no, she didn't appeared the type of being to do that. It might be embarrassing for her to stir up all that commotion about what happened. The nervous wreck of a bot optics shrunk drastically of his sudden realization.

"Oh slag, she'll go to Optimus…"

Ratchet wheezed out, the edges of his optics begun to turn purple from the growing embarrassment. Ratchet shut his optics and cursed himself repeatedly for being in this situation. For getting caught. For acting like some dam youngling who just discovered his codpiece and how to use it.

He waited for human female's screams but they never came, frozen from shock maybe? The medic gulped nervously and tilted his helm upwards. His face, eyebrow plates and parts of his helm were covered by a thin layer of dirt. Green speckles of grass were sprinkled about on his face as well. He looked up at the window, June wasn't there. Where did she go? Did she run out of her room? Did she faint from the shock? Ratchet spat out a couple of pieces of grass out of his mouth and raised his helm higher towards the window, only to find an empty room. He raised his left eyebrow plate as he looked around the room. They stopped and the bathroom door, it was ajar and the light within it was on. He could see faint steam escaping the bathroom door and up in the air. She was showering. She didn't see him. Oh thank Primus….

She must have gotten up and headed to the bathroom while he was 'hiding'. She must've turned off her radio as well, because it wasn't playing any music anymore. Ratchet shut his optics and sighed in relief. He opened them and looked back inside the bedroom at her bed. Ratchet's eyebrow plates shot up and his optics grew wide as he stared at the fluffy purple robe that was on the edge of the bed. June must have been so into the music before she turning it off that she had forgotten about taking the robe with her to the bathroom, which means that she would have to come out of that room,

"Bare bodied…." Ratchet's voice echoed out the words throughout his processors, His fans kicked up in gear again to cool down his heated body again. Ratchet gulped. Should he leave now? After that scare he had gone through, he didn't really want to stay any longer, increasing his chances of getting really caught. However, his voice of reason was being over spoken by his primal instincts. This might be his only real chance to watch her. To really watch her, all bare right before him to see, to observe. It took him a month for this moment, so who knows how long for this opportunity to arise again, if it ever does. Never before had a month felt like an eternity for Ratchet. The medic sucked in oxygen and breathed out slowly. This was it; he made his decision. He was going to observe such vital evidence for his research. Only for himself only, he'd been giving all his time for his comrades and the missions for so long that he couldn't remember anymore when the last time he had any time for himself. Of course he would have to make up some story to tell his Autobot leader that he gained his information about the human anatomy from those medical websites on World Wide Web. But he would worry about that when the time comes. The Information that Ratchet was going to receive within a few minutes was just too precious to be shared.

Now all Ratchet needed to do is wait. He has waited this long, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Ratchet was a patient bot when it came to some situations and of course this was one of those situations.

"Just a few more minutes…" he told himself, eagerly waiting. His knees were tucked underneath his body, while his servos begun to ball up on the soft earth.

"Few more min-" The com link beeped. It was Arcee.

The medic groaned as his helm landed back on the cool grass and dirt between his servos. There was a word he learned from the human language that was suited for moments like this. His voice was muffled by the ground.

"Fuck…"

thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my fic. Again I am deeply sorry for not being around for a long time. I am currently working on four and I have other ideas bubbling up for the future chapters. Thank you all again! :) comment if you like.


	4. Stay Quiet and Squeeze

Hello my fellow readers! Here's the steamy good stuff you guys have been waiting for! I'm sorry it took a while to post it. My life can't just give me a break. ugh.

Anyway, this is my first time typing steamy things like this. I had to draw it a couple of times to see if it all made sense, but hey practice makes perfect right? Now on to the story!

Beep.

Beep.

BEEP.

"Slaggit…" Ratchet growled. He raised his helm from the soft ground and stared the empty bedroom, his optics scanned across the room and stalled right at the bathroom door. He sighed out angrily as he raised right servo and rubbed the area between his optics. His eyebrows panels were pulled down into a frown while he listened to the annoying incoming call buzz all around in his helm. He just couldn't get a break. _Ugh_.

Ratchet allowed the call to ring a couple of more times before answering. He opened his tired optics and glared on the bathroom door. He opened the com link.

"Hey Ratchet, just to let you know, we are about 5 miles from the house. We will be there in a fe-"

"Don't come."

"Why not? Wait, is there something wrong?" Acree question, Ratchet could sense the full of concern the femme had in her voice.

"It's…Knockout, he's been driving all around the neighborhood for that last past 10 minutes. I believe he is trying to figure out if the Darby's residence is around in this area of the neighborhood. Fortunately, Ms. Darby parked her car inside the garage and all the curtains are fully closed…His suspicious might die down soon. So it's best if you…." Ratchet's optics blinked. They slowly doubled in size as his mouth hung opened. His servos began to twitch.

"Ratchet? Hello, Ratchet you there?"

"I'm going to after to call you back. Just…stay away from here for a while." With that, the medic silenced the com link before Acree could add anything to the conversation.

There she was. Her peachy skin was tinted with a slight hue of pink,all moist and glistening from the steam from her hot shower. Wrapped around her body was a simple white towel, hugging her subtle curves. Her black hair was tied up in a high bun with a few wet strains clinging onto her cheeks and neck. Her right hand reached up to her mouth as she let out a quiet but long yawn. She then rubbed left eye as she made her way towards her bed. "_Cute_…." The bot thought. His right pointer finger curled as he raised it close his mouth and bit down on it. His optics were glued onto her hips as they gently swayed as she walked. Her towel rose up a bit higher with every step she took, showing more of those shapely legs that would even make a seeker jealous.

Ratchet bit down hard on to his finger. That's it. Slag it all. Slag it all to the darkest pits of Unicorn's dead spark. Ratchet did not give a dam anymore. For far too long, he gave himself and his time to his fellow comrades and to the mission. He needed a break, a good release; just for this moment.

Besides, nobody would find out. It wasn't going to harm June or anyone for that matter. All Ratchet had to do is to just stay quiet, real quiet. This was his only moment to feel again, to feel alive again. To feel like a normal mech again all those eons ago on Cyberton (well the word 'normal' being a bit off, due to the fact he was about to masturbate to a female from an entirely different species, but that's beside the point.)

Primus only knew when Ratchet would have another glimmering of a chance of an opportunity like this again (if he ever did after tonight.) and Ratchet knew from past experiences, when life gave you a rare glimmer of a chance, you better dam well take.

Ratchet swallowed hard and quietly got up from his crouching position and crawled backwards to the edge of the Darby's backyard. His broad shoulder panels gently pressed against the sturdy white fence while he rested most of his weight on to his elbow joints. He was a couple of feet away from the window, so the chances of June spotting him from the little sliver between those thick purple curtains were highly unlikely. Ratchet brought his legs closer to his body and his blue optics begun to spin around clockwise, zooming in on his petite and oblivious specimen.

June, was already sitting on the right edge of her bed, reached over to her night stand and pulled opened a small drawer. She grabbed a small white colored bottle and placed next to her left thigh. She released her grasp of her white towel from its hem and allowed it to fall.

His trembling left servo reached up for his burning cod piece, rubbing it down to ease some of the growing and aching tension, his spike begging for freedom. His optics slowly slithered their way up and down June's slim soft frame, stopping right on her little mounds on her chest, they look so soft so _squeezable_. His servo suddenly clamped down onto his cod piece, preventing from his aching shaft to be released. He bit down on his lower mouth plate tightly. _Not yet._

"_Sweet Primus_…" the heated medic thought, his side ventilators released a large burst of heated air from his body, emitting out a low audible hiss. His body temperature was increasing so drastically, condensation begun take place all over his body, resembling of sweat. Thin beads of water had begun to trickle down Ratchet's helm. His optics barely blinked as he watched his gorgeous specimen popped the cap of open and apply some sort of thick pink colored lotion from the little bottle onto her bare body. Her little hands slowly and thoroughly massaged their way up her legs, between her highs, up her abdomen, not missing an inch of her peachy skin. The mech licked his mouth plates and swallowed hard.

His optics stared down at the beautifully bare creature before him. She was so close, oh so close. Just at arm's reach. His servos began to twitch again as his processors began to wander; what if…what if he was in her bedroom, beside her on her bed. His servos coated in that lotion, running them over every single inch of her body, massaging_… squeezing_.

Ratchet's cod piece burst open; his large frame trembled from his heated spike being exposed to the sudden cool night air. Ratchet spat lubricates on to his left servo, coating the thick liquid all over his finger joints. He sighed out as his gaze went back to June. She had finished rubbing the cream over her body and was now standing by her drawer, looking for her night attire. The mech had a glorious side view of June's body. His optics traveled their way up and down, taking in all the subtle curves she had in all the right places. He let out a low growl as encircled his finger joints around the base of his aching spike and gave it a small squeeze. He then begun to travel back and forth the length of his spike before pressing the tip a bit too tightly, causing the bot to let out a low hiss. Ratchet squinted as a faint purple begun to glow around the rims his optics. His flustered face grew hot as his strokes begun to quicken, his denta were tightly clenched close to prevent himself for a growling moan. His grip on spike grew tighter as his pumped himself faster than before. His helm rolled back against the white fence. His optics were tightly closed as he sucked in the cool night air through his air ventilators. He was almost there, he could feel it.

With one more tug, Ratchet shot his load onto the soft grass. He panted as his tired optics glanced up at the window. The lights were off. He sighed out as he wiped his servo on the grass until most of lubrication was off. He rested his head against the white fence and stared up at the night sky.

Ratchet closed his optics, listening to the few remaining crickets chirping their little songs. Stasis recharge was tugging the corners of his tired optics. He laid there for a few moments in self-silence, before opening the com link.

"Ratchet? Is everything okay? Where's knockout? Did find he find the house!?" Acree's voice was filled concern and edged with worry. Ratchet could hear Jack's voice in the background, asking about his mother. Ratchet sighed as he slowly got up, his optics scanning around for any humans walking around or passing by in their vehicles. Luckily, he found none.

"Everything is fine Arcee; Knockout has no idea where the house is. He is long gone now." The tired mech replied. He gently made his way around the house, carefully avoiding the three large garbage bins by the side of the house. He transformed into his vehicle form and begun to rumble slowly down the street. Not giving it a bit of thought on how filthy he was with all the dirt and grass that clung on his sides.

"Are you sure Ratchet?"

"I'm sure of it Arcee. Oh and Arcee, come by the Base tomorrow. I would like to a look at your holoform programming…"

Deep within the depths of the vast war ship that hovered over Earth, Knockout and Breakdown were in the medical bay, sharing a bottle of high grated energon in secret. They both were taking some down time by having a couple of drinks and sharing a few laughs (mostly from making fun of other decepticons). When suddenly Knockout abruptly stilled and became quiet, his red optics frowned a bit, as he stared at his glass cube in confusion. Breakdown looked down at his friend and raised his right eyebrow panel.

"What?" Knockout raised his helm up to breakdown and replied back.

"Have you ever got the weird feeling that someone is talking about you?" He muttered. "I'm getting that feeling right now…"

Breakdown merely chuckled and yanked the glass cube from Knockout's grasp.

"Yea okay, you defiantly had too much."

"Oh slag off, no I haven't."

There you have it! thank you guys for taking the time to read this chapter. Oh and feel free to draw any parts of this story, I guarantee you will get a laugh out of it. I know I did lol XD


	5. Cursing Speakers and Medical Chauffeurs

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while; it's like every time I have time to type something down. Life swats the back of my head and laughs. Any who, I'm so happy that you guys enjoy my story, it really means a lot. Thank you all taking the time to read it :)

Oh and one more thing, it's going to be a little while before there's any real _Juicy _situations between June and Ratchet. Don't worry; there will be itty bits of juiciness sprinkled all around ;D

Now on to the Story!

* * *

><p>It was rather unusually calm inside the Autobot headquarters.<p>

The children were up in their makeshift living room on the second floor. Raff and Miko had their full attention on one of those ridiculous simulated car racing games, while Jack was hunched over the small table, jotting down almost every single word from his American History book onto his notepad. For once, Ratchet didn't actually possessed much dread about their presences down in the base. It's not that Ratchet didn't like the human younglings, (honestly, he had grown to deeply care for the children.) but like all younglings, cybertronian or human, they all produced so much havoc with their messes and unnecessary distractions. Worst of it all was the noise. So much...noise.

The bots too were all calmly lounging about around the base. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were chatting away with Arcee on one side of the Base, something about the odd slangs and the double meanings of some words throughout the human language. Ratchet didn't much care to listen though; he didn't believed that the double information of some words like 'turn up' or 'lighted' was of much importance. Plus, their conversation was being muffled by Bulkhead's odd noise coming out from the lab. The wrecker was taking a stasis nap on Ratchet's medic berth (which he oddly allowed.), his noises resembled like the ones Agent Fowler creates when he is napping on the human sized medical bed. Was Bulkhead snoring...like a human?

Cybertronians do not possess the organic tissues that humans have to create such an obnoxious noise. Snoring to them is more like a _humming _sound from the ventilation systems. However, there are some cases, were some bots have their fans a bit too close to each other, causing a low and quick thudding sound as air is pushed in and out from their vents. Bumblebee is one of those cases. To Cybertronians it's a form of snoring, to humans it's referred as "purring". _Ridiculous._

It's quite strange how living on this planet for long with these humans, changes a bot. whether they realized it or not.

As for the leader of the autobots, Optimus had his stern optics glued to the large green panel screen, watching for any Deception beacons, which was also rather quiet. Apparently their last battle a couple of days ago with them had more damaging effects than Ratchet previous thought. _Huurah._

The day had stretched longer than Ratchet anticipated. A full 24 hour earth day was nothing but a speck of time to him. However, he and the other bots had grown accustomed the units of time that the humans had for their planet. Since the humans younglings were keeping themselves busy, and there was no Decepticon activity. The hours seemed to drag slowly throughout the day. This didn't really much bother medic at first, in fact it was quite a relief. Ratchet finally had time to patently fix everything on his list that needed his most attention.

That was about 20 minutes ago and its only 5:30 in the afternoon. _Ugh._

Ratchet blue optics scanned around the base, his finger joints tapping away against his now clean working table. He glanced down.

"_Huh, it's bigger than I remembered…"_ he thought. It's been awhile since he had seen his full work table without a pile of damaged tools that piled up in all corners of it. He could recognize what tool rested where by it permanent smudgy oily imprints on the table's white surface. There were also some tools that he totally forgot that he had in that pile of was once scrap, but now with all the tool fixed and neatly placed, he was ready for any medical emergency in the future. His ego beamed with pride when he finished, but now, with nothing to do. Ratchet just stood there by his table, bored.

He ruffed out a low sigh as he loosened his posture, relieving some pressure from his back struts and propped his left elbow onto the smooth table and rested his chin on the palm of his servo. While his right rested on his work table, still slowing tapping away slowly. He shifted his weight on his left leg and locked it in place, while lazily crossing his right in front of his left. His optics begun to grow heavy, Ratchet blinked a couple of times, but that didn't help. He was slowly falling into recharge and he didn't fight it. His optics closed, a few minutes later, a soft thudding noise emitted from where the medic quietly stood.

* * *

><p><em>The thick eerie darkness was all Ratchet could see. The medic enhanced his optics to their full brightness, but that did nothing to clear out the sheer nothingness. <em>

_He soon realized that something was obstructing his sight of vision. His eyebrow panels tilted downward, forming a frown. He reached up to remove whatever was wrapped around his optics and helm, only to find that his servos were bound. He tensed and begun to pull and yank to get his servos free. _

"_Ratchet…"_

_He stilled. That voice…_

"_Ms. Darby…?" There wasn't a reply._

_He slowly moved his helm around, trying to listen intently to figure out what were the human femme was. He felt smooth warm arms gently slither their way around his neck and rested on the back of his lower helm. Soft dainty fingers delicately rubbing away at his sensitive systematic nerve cables underneath the crevices of his armor. His body uncontrollably released a small tremble as the fingers squeezed one of his nerve cables._

_He heard a small laugh. _

"_Sensitive are we?"_

_He tilted his head downward. _

"_What is the meaning of this Ms. Darby?"_

_He felt her small body pressing against his, her smooth skin rubbing so teasingly against him._

"_It's June." she replied. Her ghost like touch traveled from the back of his neck towards the bottom of his chin. "Ratchet, as a patient you need to relax. How eles am I going to properly examine you?"_

"_Wh-what?_

"_Let me see what makes you tick..."_

* * *

><p>Ratchet heard a loud ringing; ripping him away from his recharge.<p>

His optics suddenly shot wide open as his body jolted upright. His sudden upright motion caused his left servo to slam down hard onto his work table. His wide optics looked around franticly around the base before landing on his comrades, who were all huddled by the communication screen. Their gazes were all locked at the medic. Ratchet frowned, trying to gain his composer and looked down at his servos, pretending to wipe something off the table. His grumpy glare soon darted up at his comrades.

"Dam Earth spiders…" he grumbled.

Miko's face squinted in disgust before looking around the floor for any of those eight legged insects. Everyone's gazes went back to the screen as Ratchet walk towards them.

"_I seriously need to deactivate my dream simulators….that was way too close." _ Ratchet sighed as he stood behind Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Bulkhead was still a bit groggy from his nap as he stood by Ratchet's right side. The medic thanked Primus that his codpiece still firmly shut. Ratchet optics lowered to the ground. He didn't even want to imagine on what the other bots would do or say about his codpiece bursting wide open with his Spike throbbing out. He quickly tossed the though aside. He closed his optics and sighed before opening them again.

His optics glanced up at the communication screen, it was an incoming call. His left optic twitched.

June Darby's picture was up on the right corner of the screen. Underneath was a series of different wavelengths and frequencies, detecting for any Decepticon tracking signatures. By the sound of her voice, she was not in a good mood. Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jack do you have money to buy food for yourself?" She blurted out.

"Yea mom, I got paid yesterday, I thought you knew." He replied. June sighed out, ever since the Autobots decided to have all calls enter through the Base's communication systems, to prevent any con from pin pointing on their location by using cellphones. Jack's conversations with his mom were quite embarrassing.

"Oh, that's right, dammit…" she cursed. Jack flinched. Acree crossed her arms and smiled in amusement, she had lived enough in the garage to know where this was going. Bumblebee looked at Acree and whirled out in confusion. Arcee simply raised her pointer servo to her lips then pointed at the screen. Jack sighed and asked,

"Mom, you okay? What happened? Are you still at the Hospital?" A loud bang on metal being kicked could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Yes and its because this damn piece of shitty ass junk of metal on wheels died on me again. The damn starter is on the fritz again! This is already third time this month! I don't have the damn time to take this shit of a car to the shop again! I don't think that 'mechanic' is doing shit to my car. I swear to all things holy, that I'm going to ram the muffler so far up that fu-"

Jack raised his arms and blurted out; his face was beat red from embarrassment.

"Mom! Language!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause…well you're kind of on speaker…"

A quick gasp from emitted out through the speakers.

"Did anybody hear me?" She asked nervously.

"Um…yea, everyone did." There was a moment of silence. Jack glanced back at his robot friends; which were all quite taken back by the mother's sudden turn to foul language. Smokescreen had an amused smirk on his face as Bumblebee whirled out a sound, in resemblance of a long 'wow'. Arcee held her right servo over her mouthplates, trying to prevent herself from laughing. Miko had her upper teeth biting down on her lower lip, fighting the urge to laughing too. Her hands were firmly pressed against the sides of Raff's head, preventing the young boy from hearing the angry cursing from frustrated nurse. Ratchet's mouth hung open in shock as Bulkhead optics merely stared widely at the screen. His left servo slowly reached up under Ratchet's chin to close it. Ratchet jumped at Bulkhead's random touch and immediately shoved the large wrecker's arm away, frowning. Optimus Prime eyebrow panels were raised to their fullest at the mother's rage.

"Oh good lord, I am so sorry about the foul language, I normally don't say things like that… " her voice was wrapped around her sheer embarrassment. Optimus prime casually took over the conversation.

"No need to apologize, Ms. Darby."

"June please." She interjected.

"My apologies, June…have you called the nearest vehicle assistant team?"

"Yes, I called my insurance already, and they are sending a tow truck to pick up my car now." She answered. She sighed and muttering out about on how she was going to the store now.

"Ratchet will accompany you to complete with your endeavors and will assistant you until your vehicle is properly repaired." Optimus replied.

Ratchet suddenly shoved Bee and Smokescreen aside to interject on Optimus's idea. The autobot leader simply raised his left servo up, halting Ratchet's further actions.

"Really? Is he okay with that? I don't want to be a burden."

"It is fine June, Ratchet shall be there soon."

"Okay I'll be waiting."

Optimus ended the call and turned to Ratchet. Ratchet's mouthplate were firmly pressed down as he opened a private two way channel between Optimus and himself.

: Optimus, are you serious? Not only that I have to baby sit her when she's home, now I have to drive her around town as well!?" .The medic's voice boomed inside Optimus's helm. Optimus simply turned back around and continued on with his work before replying,

: It is only temporary my old friend, I am sure you will just fine.:

: But Optimus-!:

: Please be nice, Ms. Darby is waiting for you.:

Ratchet was slightly taken back on Optimus's reply. He then glared down, balling he servos. What was Prime thinking!? He glanced by at the back of Prime's helm for a moment. The grumpy medic frowned and started walk towards the entrance of the base, muttering out random curses in Cybertronian. Bulkhead pulled down the ground bridge lever. The swirl pool of green zapped to life. Ratchet changed into his vehicle form and peeled off in to the ground bridge. Bulkhead crossed his arms and chuckled. He looked over at Optimus and back at the ground bridge.

Everyone eventually got back to on what they were previously doing before June's call. Optimus still had his back towards his comrades, his finger joints typing away on the keyboard.

A small smile grew upon the Autobot leader's face.

* * *

><p>Ratchet sure has a wild imagine lol Poor Ratchet, how will our medic act around with our lovely nurse?<p>

what's Optimus up to? Hmmmm? XD

well I hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks again for taking the time to read my story. It really means a lot to me :)

Love you guys!


	6. Honey Bears and Sore Muscles

Hello my loves. I finally I had time to squeeze in this chapter. hope you guys like it. :)

Enjoy!

I do not own any of the named products in this fic.

Or Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

* * *

><p>Ratchet pulled up to June's house. She thanked him as she hopped down and walked over towards his large paramedic doors. He opened the large red doors for her. She grabbed all the grocery bags within her slim arms and huffed towards her front door.<p>

He could hear her cursing under her breath as she fumbled around in her purse, looking for her keys. He did a quick scan of the area for any human civilians out of their homes. He found none. The neighborhood was barren and as quiet as ever. Perfect.

"I can help you with the bags June." He announced.

"Well that's would be great but I'm afraid that you won't fit in through my front door." She joked, trying to grab her keys from the insides of her purse with her right pinkie.

"Well that's problem that is easily fixed." Ratchet replied, forming his new holoform behind June. She noticed a crisp blue light reflecting on her door from behind where she stood. She turned.

Her pale blue eyes grew wide, filled with awe as she stared up the human sized Ratchet before her. Even in this size, he still towered over her. The top of her head reached up to underneath his chin. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Here, allow me."

June nodded, her eyes looking down at the servos grabbing the bags from her arms. A smile grew on her face.

"You Autobots never cease to amazing me."

* * *

><p>Ratchet held grocery bags as June opened the front door. She held the door for Ratchet as he walked inside, he could feel the little nurse's eyes on him with every step he took. She quickly locked her door and walked in front of the mech.<p>

"Come the kitchen is this way." waving her right arm for him to follow. Ratchet optics scanned around the simple and cozy home.

"You have a lovely home, June."

"Thank you, I try to keep it, warm and inviting. Never know who will show up at your front door." She smiled, turning on the kitchen light.

Ratchet placed the grocery bags on top of the kitchen counter top and begun to empty out the bags for June. Ratchet pulled out all kinds of fruits, vegetables, food seasoning, bottled juices, and packaged meats. It's amazing on how many substances humans need to ingest to stay functional. He picked up a small blue box and frowned. What in Primus's name is a Toaster Strudel? He shook his head and placed the box on the counter.

The last item caught the medic's optics. He raised his eyebrow panels upward as he stared down at the little clear bottle in a shape of a bear. He tilted his helm. _"Lubricant?"_ he pondered. He scanned the brand's name.

"_Nature Lovin' Honey Bear Water Based Lubricant -Don't let the adorable bear shape fool you: Honey Bear Nature Lovin' is an amazing lubricant, and it provides serious long-lasting slickness." _ He continued on reading.

"_With it's water based and all natural ingredients. It's a great use for intercourse and masturbation."_

Oh frag.

Ratchet's face grew warm. He quickly tossed the bottle back inside the brown bag. His sight servo reached up and rubbed the back of his helm and looking away. His optics landing on the pictures and magnets that littered all over the refrigerator. His ventilation fans hummed, spinning a bit faster than before. June walked over towards the counter.

"Is that everything?" she asked, looking into the empty bags one by one.

"Yes I believe so." He replied. His optics darted over her as she looked through the last bag. Her eyes grew wide and a rush of pink grew on her cheeks. She quickly crumbled the bag and shoved it into a pantry.

Ratchet managed to keep his mind clear and clean as he grabbed one of the chair bar stools and sat himself down. He rested his arms over one another on the smooth counter top, watching June as she wisped around her simple kitchen. She began to ask him various questions about his holoform, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment. He answered all her questions with ease. He rested his chin on his right servo. His optics glued onto the little nurse. He could still see the pink on her face. He smiled.

* * *

><p>June flopped onto her couch with a sigh. Ratchet stood over behind the couch, looking down at the tired mother.<p>

"Ugh I need to find the time to go to a masseuse, my back is killing me." She mumbled, her hands rubbing away at the sore tender areas of her back and neck. Ratchet stared at the nurse silently. Ratchet blinked. In that very moment and idea bubbled within his mind. It was a foolish and crazy idea.

"_Crazy enough to work maybe..." _He thought.

"I can do it." the medic stated.

"Do what?" replied the nurse, turning her head at his direction.

"A massage, I can give you one if you'd like." Ratchet raised his arms and crossed them in front of his chassis. The nurse raised her left eyebrow, studying the mech in slight disbelief, her pale blue eyes staring up into his.

"You know how to give massages to humans?" she asked. Ratchet could hear the doubt in her voice. She didn't believe him.

"Yes." he replied, his bright optics staring right down at her, "I've been recently studing more of the human anatomy and all the medical procedures for all kinds of wounds. Abrasions, burns, broken bones, internal and external bleeding and in your case, sore muscles."

June stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about Ratchet's offer.

"I see… well if that's the case, then let's get right on It." she stood up; a small pained groan escaped her lips.

"I need you to lie down on your stomach on a flat surface before we start….a bed perhaps."

"Alright we could use the guest bedroom." She replied, waving at the bot to follow her. She led him down the small hallway of the house, towards a door the right side. She opened it. The room was quite small with simple furniture here and there. There in the middle was a full sized bed with plushed sheets and pillows, a night stand beside it with a small well adorn lamp.

"Well this do, doctor?" June joked. Ratchet smiled and nodded. He walked into the small room and looked around.

"Yes it will do perfectly." His hidden smiled grew wider, praising that his idea was almost coming into fruition. All he needed to do was, as the human terms suggested, to 'play his cards right' and not frag anything up. He turned his helm, his face held that gentle but stern medical look that he was known for. He raised his right pointer finger and continued, "However for this medical procedure to work, I need some sort of lotion and you must remove your upper body attire."

June laughed slight and crossed her arms. "No need to act all medical with me Ratchet. I know the 'essentials' for a massage. I'll be back." Ratchet watched the nurse walk out of the room before growing a small smirk.

He walked over towards the small lamp and pulled on the little iron beaded string, turning on the warm light. He then made his way to the light switch, turning it off with a soft click. He moved some of the pillows out of the way, tossing them on the other side of the bed. He then casually sat on the edge of the bed, facing the opened the door.

* * *

><p>A few minutes late June returned wearing her lovely purple robe on.<p>

The light of the room was off. The only light emitting within the dark room was the warm light of the lamp and the bright soft glow of Ratchet's optics. She was slight taken back by the sudden change of scenery.

"You sure know how get the scenery going, Ratchet." She smiled, closing the door behind her. she handed a white lotion bottle in his servo. Ratchet returned the warm smile with a light shrug.

"I thought it will help you to relieve some of your stress."

She smiled again, that warm smile. Oh primus how he grew to love it. He watched her closely as she made her towards the bed, untying the small knot on her robe. She looked over at him, staring. Ratchet got the silent demand and quickly turned around, facing the wall. He could hear her removing the robe and settling down on the bed.

"Okay ratchet you can turn around now."

He turned. His spark jumped.

June was lying on her stomach with nothing but a pair of tight black shorts on. The thin material hugged all the curves of her upper thighs and round bottom oh so perfectly.

"_Get it together Ratchet..."_

He could feel the core of his body temperature begin to rise, warming up his face. He walked over the small human mother; the glow of his optics fell gently on her back.

He applied a good amount of lotion on his left servo. It was rich and thick in consistency with the inviting scent of coca butter. He poured some onto her back and tossed the bottle somewhere on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the lotion between his servos.

"Ready?"

"Yea, just be gentle. I'm really sore on my shoulders."

"Of course."

Ratchet placed his servos on to June's shoulders. The little nurse jerked up a bit and gasped out. Ratchet retracted her servos quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, you didn't. Your hands are just a bit cold."

"Ah, I see, my apologies June." He increased the temperature of his servos, enough to be more than comfortable for her. He placed his hands back down onto her bare shoulders. She sighed in relief, her eyes closed as she tucked her arms underneath her pillow.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks"

Ratchet simply nodded. He's large servos begun to gently rub down June's small shoulders, working down on tight knots within her sore muscles. He could hear her suck in air between her teeth.

"You're tense…"

"Ahh…yea, work has had me on the edge for the past week."

Ratchet continued kneading down on June's shoulders until all the knots were loosened and gone. The mech then rubbed slowly down towards the middle of her back, rotating his thumbs down on the sides of her spine, receiving a delicious response.

She arched her back and moaned into her pillow. June opened her eyes and glanced up at Ratchet. Her cheeked were flushed with pink, her lower lip swollen from continuous biting. Ratchet lowered his helm, close to June's face.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. June nodded, embarrassed about her sudden reaction.

"Yea, sorry Ratchet. Didn't mean to react like that…" she mumbled.

"It's quite alright June. You're just reacting to the pleasure that your aching body is receiving. It's only naturally to moan." His optics darted down on to her plumped lower lip.

"Does it bother you?" she muttered, her wide eyes were all the mech needed to know that his word play indeed got through her.

"Not at all." He replied smoothly, rubbing his digits across her soft skin. "shall I continue?"

"Yes please."

"Very well then."

His large servos made their way slowly down her lower back. Another idea popped in the medic's mind. He glanced at June for a moment then back down at his servos. They began to vibrate. June arched her back and moaned out louder than before. Her hands balled into fists as she tugged on her pillow tightly.

"Jesus Ratchet, you're so good at this…" she panted.

"I am known for be good with my hands June."

June felt her very core vibrate. Ratchet's amazing hands was driving her up the wall. From the moment he placed his hands on her, she felt her skin tingle. Her body obviously didn't care that the hands on her skin weren't human and honestly she didn't really care either. She was in pure bliss. She hadn't felt these sensations a very long time. She wanted more, way more. She wanted those amazing hands massaging every inch of her body. She wanted to feel his hands up her arms, over her breasts, and over her stomach. Up her legs and going up deep between her thighs…

She blushed.

"_You need to stop this Jack will arriving soon._" Her inner voice echoed in the back in her mind. She sighed, didn't take long for her motherly instincts to take over. She wanted to ignore it, but she knew that wasn't an option. June reluctantly lifted her upper body and looked up at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you can stop now. My back isn't sore anymore."

"Are you sure?"

She felt his warm servos gently press down on the back of her thighs.

"Would you like though continue this as a full body massage?" He asked, his thumbs slowly rubbing her inner thighs.

"Oh_ God yes_."

"N-no that's alright. Thanks anyway."

Ratchet raised his servos reluctantly and took a step back from the bed. His optics closely watching June as she sat up, her hands rose up to wipe back the sweaty strains of hair away from her forehead, forgetting about being completely bare chested in front of the mech.

Ratchet's raised eyebrow panels rose at the glorious sight he was receiving. He tilted his helm a bit, for a better view. Her petite breasts looked so soft. He bit his lower lip.

"_Oh my_…"

He blinked a few times and quickly grabbed June's robe from the corner of the bed and placed it gently around June's shoulders.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to flash you like that." she smiled awkwardly.

"Nonsense, there's no need to be embarrassed. You have well developed breasts, you should be proud of them...I'm honored to be flashed by them. " he stated. June laughed and shook her head. Wrapping her robe firmly around her body, she sighed contently. Her back muscles singing in relief, her skin still tingling and among other places.

"Thanks Ratchet, I really need that. I owe you one." She opened the bedroom door, leading the way down the hallway. Ratchet followed, not even trying to remove his optics away from June's bottom. Too bad he couldn't massage that.

"Any time June. I'm happy to help."

June opened the front door and held the door for the mech. Before ratchet took a step outside, he raised his right servo up and gently pushed back a couple of runaway strands of hair behind her ear. He looked down in June eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word.

"…Ratchet…"

"Yes?"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Goodnight June."

"Goodnight Ratchet, thank you for the massage again."

Ratchet simply nodded and walked outside. June watched Ratchet's holoform disappear as he pulled back from the drive way. She waved goodbye with a smile. He returned a goodbye by flashing his lights at her.

June closed the door, pressing her back against the door, listening to the paramedic vehicle drive away.

June sighed out as she walked towards her room.

"I need a shower…"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my fic. sorry for any typos, if there is any. Love you all :)<p> 


End file.
